A Strange Case in A Strange Case
by ArnoldTheSwagPuff
Summary: As usual Newt is going down into his suitcase to feed his creature's when he hears a weird sound, its not one of his creatures but it seems to be a human! How could a human get into Newts suitcase? Could it be a muggles fault by accident... Or possibly the most obvious creature...
1. The Physic Girl

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my last story but I dis-continued it because I didn't think it was very good and it had a bad story line. This story I'm more confident that it will continue so I hope you enjoy! Also this Fanfiction will be changing perspectives. Also I'm very sorry if this comes out weird with words in weird spots, I was having technical difficulties.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of these stories, yes it's a crossover between Fantastic Beasts and Harry Potter.**

 **Newt's Perspective:**

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY TURD!" I heard an extremely rude and mad voice scream. Once again it spoke. "ugh… Queenie how do I wake up Newt?" "Just poor some water on him…" "NO! DON'T DO THAT! BAD IDEA QUEENIE! TINA PLEASE DON'T POOR WATER ON ME, IM UP NOW! Also why'd you have to wake me from such a nice dream?" I jumped out of bed and ran to my suitcase then realized… Tina just wanted me to get my lazy butt out of bed. Gosh Queenie knows me to well. But then again she can read my mind… I walked over to the kitchen to get some food for some of the creatures and headed down to my suitcase. I was feeding my Demiguise when I heard a little squeal of voice from the corner so I turned around only to see Arnold (A PuffSkein or otherwise known as a Pygmy Puff) quivering and squeaking away but it was not the squeal I heard before. I ran over to Arnold curiously and asked the quivering ball of pink fluff what was wrong which was responded by a bunch of mad and scared squeaks. I heard the squeal again this time I heard it more clearly and it sounded like a human, which made Arnold so scared he ran into a corner on the opposite side of his habitat in the case. I scrambled around hearing squeals, while pushing aside everything I could, trees, animals, food bowls and then I finally moved aside a bush and saw two girls sitting there, one looking astonished, the other mouthing wordlessly. One had extremely long blonde hair, silver eyes, a pink jacket with blue leggings and tiny radish earrings. On the other hand the girl who looked astonished had hair the length of Queenie's hair on top of Tina's hair that was ginger colored, her eyes were brown and was wearing a Gryffindor robe. "Who are you girls?!" "I should be asking the same!" "Your Newt Scamander aren't you sir!" The Blonde girl said without hesitation. "How in the name of merlin's did you know that?" "Totally no idea what your name is, I said nothing, Says !" "Awwwwww, so cute!" Said the girl with ginger hair. "What me?" I said jokingly. "Yes! I mean, No!" Said the blonde girl who had creepily known my name and then I was brought back out of la la land when the ginger girl said: "No! Your pink ball like animal thing!" "Oh! You mean Arnold? Yeah he's a cutie. Want him? I have tons more but will still miss him." "I can have him?! Omg what a nice man you are sir! Oh! Talking of manners, we have had horrible manners!" She nudged the other girl who still was creepy and her hair seemed to be like Rapunzel's. "My names Ginny and is Luna! And your name was…" "Newt, I'm Newt Scamander… "KNEW IT! I mean, whaaaaaaaaat?" "besides how did you get in my suitcase?" Both girls hesitated to answer and then Luna spoke. "I think it was a time turner… maybe some muggle or something was really interested in shiny things and-" "Shiny things you say? Oh and also while I'm at it ill get Arnold for you… Gianna? No! Ginny!" I said and then walked off to the still quivering ball of pink fluff and picked him up. I walked over to Ginny, handed her Arnold then trotted off signaling the girls to follow. I kept walking until I got to my little buggers room and there he was… Niffler was sitting in the middle of the room and was playing with a golden necklace with a little timer with white beads in it. I picked up Niffler and turned him upside down as a punishment and all his gold started falling out. Niffler had a look of anger and sadness in his eyes and both girls looked amazed. Once I was done I put down the little bugger and snatched away the time turner. "Bad Niffler! Very bad Niffler! Taking these poor little girls away from there time!" "No, No really its ok! Besides thanks for the awesome… Pygmy puff you called him? And his name was Arnold right?" "Yes. Arnold the Pygmy puff." All of a sudden there was a loud roar and the sound of something growing. I knew it had to have been my Occamy that was growing so I scurried off to go feed it and I saw a horrible sight….

 **I hop you enjoyed this fanfictions first chapter and I hope it will continue, be aware last time I had already written a script but this time its just from my mind so its going to get very intense very quickly as you have already seen. OUCH! Yeah I'm defiantly ending here, I just stubbed my toe and its going to hurt my brain power.**


	2. Arguments, Arguments

**Thank you for your nice reviews on this story and my last story, if your enjoying this story please leave a review telling me so and also please point out any mistakes I made, just like somebody told me one in my last story, which again: I'm dis-continuing. Trust me, its for your own good… Also Sorry about the other chapter, as I said I was having technical difficulties and that is why its all one big clump but I hopefully can make it work this time. I'm sorry if because I took so long to create this chapter you thought I was ending the fanfiction like my other one but I'm not and I'm sorry I haven't been uploading, lately I've been very busy with all the snow.**

I had saw something incredibly horrible, outrageous and scary. Then I saw why my Occamy was expanding, because it was scared of all the yelling I heard… There were three MORE kids standing there panicking and screaming! I had to do something about it because the kids were scared of the Occamy and the Occamy was scared of the kids! I swooped in front of the Occamy that wouldn't stop growing and yelled at it to stop that these kids meant no harm (even though I didn't know that, I just wanted to stop the ruckus). It kept growing and the kids looked terrified, excited and scared all at once except the girl who seemed to be in la la land. Then the kids spotted Luna and Ginny and ran over to the two girls. Luna started chatting frantically with the new girl who just came, with long curly brown hair, a Gryffindor robe and a stack of books that seemed to come from nowhere and the two girls were jumping up and down in excitement. On the other hand, the two boys who had just arrived started talking to Ginny it seemed as though the one with black hair, round glasses, green eyes and also a Gryffindor robe had a crush on Ginny and the other who had ginger hair, lots of freckles and looked just like Ginny with a Gryffindor robe on seemed to be Ginny's brother. Once again I faced the Occamy and raised my wand and yelled:

"ACCIO TEAPOT!"

Right then all the clattering from the kids ended and they all looked at me as a pink and white teapot flew straight into my empty hand. I slipped my wand into my robe and used my hand to snatch off the lid and once again screamed at the Occamy:

"GET IN THE TEAPOT! I KNOW YOU MEANT NO HARM BUT GROWING IS SCARING THE KIDS JEFF!"

Right then the Occamy looked at me with a face saying sorry but I wouldn't move my facial features at all. He got the point looking at my bad tempered, angry, sorry, stubborn face and then shrunk down into the teapot witch I closed knowing that Jeff had not deserved his punishment and put the teapot on the floor corner so even if Jeff go out he was still in the corner. I turned back to the kids and walked over to them, all of them looking astonished except Luna and the brown haired girl who were jumping up and down excitedly muttering: 'Its true! Its true!' to each other.

"I'm very sorry about that kids, That was just an Occamy…"

"Named Jeff?"

Said the one who looked like Ginny's brother.

"Yes… Named Jeff… and talking about names, what are your names?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Said the one with black hair, round glasses and star dazzling green eyes. I had just noticed a scar on his forehead, un naturally shaped as a lighting bolt.

"Is your head ok?"

"Huh? Oh… yea that's a birthmark I guess… well its been there since I was 1…"

"Oh, ok…"

This conversation was starting to get awkward since it seemed both me and this Harry Potter boy were shy around new people so I avoided it by asking the other two what their names were.

"I'm Ron Weasley, 's (He pointed at Ginny who looked very mad and made a mad squeak) older brother. Well one of them… we have lots more brothers… Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie!

"Ron you forgot Percy!"

Squeaked Ginny.

"He's to annoying, its hard to say his name… (NO IT'S NOT HARD TO SAY HIS NAME!)"

The two continued jabbering at each other every time they said something getting even madder until the girl with curly brown hair gave them a nudge with her shoulder and then cleared her voice.

"I'm Hermione Granger… And, you are?"

She said in a very sassy voice which made me quickly not like her at all, other than the fact that she was friends with Luna.

"Sassy I see… I'm not sure if I want to tell someone as SASSY as _you_ my name, _little brat…."_

 _"_ Oh _I'm_ sassy, well I couldn't help noticing how STUBBORN _you are sir…_ Besides! I don't need you to tell me your name, I know your Newt Scamander and I really THOUGHT, key word! THOUGHT, that _you were a_ _ **NICE**_ _man, but I guess I was_ _ **WRONG!**_ "

"I COULD LET MY OCCAMY OUT RIGHT NOW AND **_EAT_** YOU **_ALIVE!"_**

I said knowing that Occamy's don't eat humans but I still wanted to frighten that girl away, I've never hated anyone but now I was starting to. I didn't question how she knew who I was because she was friends with Luna who, some how, ALSO knew my name.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"

Luna yelled over us bickering at each other almost just like Ron and Ginny had done before but then Ron had to kick back in again.

"LUNA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!"  
"AND WHY IS THAT RONALD?!"  
"LUNA CAN'T YOU TELL!? YOU'R INSANE!"

I went back to bickering with Hermione, and Luna and Ron didn't stop either so it became very loud very quickly until…

" RON, LUNA, NEWT, HERMIONE! STOP FIGHTING YOUR ALL ACTING AS BABYISH AS A GRADE BEANETHE ME!"

Ron was happy that Ginny had said something for now he had a reason to bully his little sister.

"GINNY YOUR DUMB! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"RONALD THAT WAS VERY RUDE!"

"YOU SHUT UP TO INSANE MA'AM!"

"AM NOT INSANE!"

"wait how come both _you Hermione_ \- (Hermione quickly shut her mouth and looked at me) AND Luna- (Luna also turned around when hearing her name) Both know my name?"

I asked curiously. The two girls looked at each other and then immediately went from mad, to la la land, and then back to me, and finally very nervous said at the same exact time:

"well…"

 **Yup! Now you have to wait so looooong – (A.K.A one WHOLE chapter) to find out there excuse! How will they explain that in the future he's famous without spoiling the brilliant idea for him? And also I did a little change to my writing to see if it would work to make the writing correct on the page, so it might come out correct this time. Yes, if you thought the other was good writing, this is even better! If it works that is…**


End file.
